


Where I Belong

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Otabek Altin, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: "You don't want to talk about it, do you?" They had tried to talk about the subject maybe twice before. But it had been so new at the time it just led into jokes and conversations about other bonded couples. The topic also reminded them of other things - How neither of them had presented as the second gender everyone expected them to. How they both went on suppressants to stay focused and continue to skate. How Otabek was constantly scolded for holding off his heats for the next competition. It was an endless cycle of one topic to another.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my muse but now hopefully got it back. It's my first attempt (and probably my only one) in to the A/B/O universe. Please enjoy!

Yuri was a windstorm as he came through the front door, dragging his luggage behind him and a duffel slung over a shoulder. He went straight to the kitchen leaving Otabek to silently stand there before closing the door and slowly following the footsteps of the blonde. By the time he got to the kitchen Yuri had stripped off his coat and had the fridge open, moving things from the duffel on to the shelves.

"I brought extra snacks...the ones we can't get here." His muffled voice came from out of the fridge as he had ducked in again. "And protein drinks. I'm not going down to the corner store every time we need some. And I know you don't stock as much as you should on a normal week." He kept up his constant motions as Otabek simply leaned against the wall watching. "How far along are you? Do I need to go shopping? Do I have time?" He was now busy going through the cabinets, seeing what was available. "You really need to learn to have proper supplies." He turned to face Otabek finally. "I *know* you're better than this."

There was a few seconds of silence. "Hey…" Otabek's voice was quiet as their eyes met. "Hi." 

Yuri inwardly grimaced, mad at himself for acting like such a jerk to his best friend. "Fuck...I'm sorry…" He went around the table, falling into Otabek's open arms. "Hi."

It never seemed to fail no matter how much he grew...or thought he did...he was still shorter than Otabek. He didn't mind really. It may not fit the infamous stereotypes, but they never did any way. It also allowed Yuri to hide his face in to the side of Otabek's neck which was very satisfying right now. "You smell good." 

Otabek didn't say anything, but a chuckle rumbled in his chest as he tilted his head to the side more, letting Yuri take in his scent as much as he wanted. When lips began to glide against skin, his tongue coming out once or twice another noise came from Otabek's throat. "You're close, aren't you?"

"I'm hoping tonight." Otabek wondered if Yuri knew how difficult it was to talk right now. "The doctor says the way we take suppressants can mess up the cycle, but wasn't as scolding this time." 

"You told her I was coming, didn't you?"

"I told her I had help this time from someone."

Yuri snorted, finally lifting his head to look at him. "Someone."

"Hey, you're someone."

"Ya, just your fucking boyfriend."

"I might have told her that too."

Yuri gave a smirk. "Which part - the fucking or the boyfriend?" He loved seeing Otabek blush, the way it darkened his cheeks, some times moving to his ears if he was really bad.

Otabek let out a small cough. "She was surprised we hadn't bonded yet."

"Half the fucking world and all our families are wondering why we haven't bonded yet." The blonde's voice dripped with disdain. "They can mind their own fucking business."

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" They had tried to talk about the subject maybe twice before. But it had been so new at the time it just led into jokes and conversations about other bonded couples. The topic also reminded them of other things - How neither of them had presented as the second gender everyone expected them to. How they both went on suppressants to stay focused and continue to skate. How Otabek was constantly scolded for holding off his heats for the next competition. It was an endless cycle of one topic to another. 

It was why when Yuri received the voice mail from Otabek asking for assistance that he didn't hesitate to pack his bags and visit his long distance boyfriend. They had each other, no assumptions, and he wasn't going to change that. Truth he had never shared a heat with anyone, but they had shared a bed many times, so it wasn't as if they were inexperienced. 

"What I would love to do right now is fuck you in this kitchen." The cocky smile returned to the blonde's face. "Is that asking too much?"

Otabek gave a laugh. Why would anyone think Yuri would present as anything BUT an Alpha he didn't know. He gave a light kiss to Yuri's lips. "The next few days you'll be pounding in to me so much I expect to be sore for a month. Think you can wait?" 

"Sure…" A pout replaced the smile. "...after dinner?" 

"Yura…" He sighed. He was happy to see his boyfriend as well, but now to explain something he didn't understand himself. "I...just don't feel like it right now. I'm sorry. I…"

Yuri placed his fingers against Otabek's lips to stop him. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" 

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Is this why I couldn't smell you properly? Because you do not smell like an Omega in preheat."

"I…" Otabek looked away. "I may have taken an extra suppressant last competition to hold it off."

"What the fuck. You did not!"

"I just said I did."

"Beeeeka!" Yuri moved away from him, giving him room as he seemed to need it. Otabek visibly relaxed. "That was only a few weeks ago!"

"I mildly panicked because Katsuki made a comment." He let out with a puff of breath. 

Yuri suddenly became defensive, obviously bristling. "What did he say?" 

"Calm down, Alpha." It was meant to be a joke, but Yuri's stance stiffened more and Otabek let out a sigh. "He just commented that he didn't know I was an Omega. I figured that meant I was going in to heat even on the pills. You know we haven't told anyone but pur coaches." 

A small growl came from Yuri's throat. He shouldn't feel threatened, but he couldn't stop that one side of him becoming possessive. They hadn't bonded, they didn't belong to each other in all the technical senses, but they were together and had made all the promises that went with it. And Yuri couldn't stop his Alpha side from thinking MINE when another Alpha interacted with his Omega. 

It was almost embarrassing to think in those terms. How their second gender could just take over like that. But he wanted only the best for the one he had chosen and it didn't help when another became interested. 

"Hey…" Otabek's voice came through his thoughts and he felt a soft tap on his nose. "Want to share what you're thinking?"

"You're mine." Yuri made sure the statement was clear. He watched a small smile tug at the corners of Otabek's lips. 

"Okay." Came the easy agreement.

"And I...okay, so I know we use every method we can to mask how we presented. And haven't even told the old man or pig, but...I just don't like another Alpha saying things like that to you." As the smile grew on Otabek's face Yuri slapped his arm. "Beka, I'm serious!"

"Okay."

"Say something more than that."

"Yura…" There was a small silence. "I want to bond with you."

Yuri was panicking. Otabek could tell. His eyes grew wide and he kinda just stared. If he didn't start breathing soon he would have to do something. He then saw the shallow breaths he took when trying to calm himself. Otabek had seen this many times before Yuri would glide on to the ice for a performance. Yuri then swallowed. "You're serious."

"Very."

Yuri approached him again. Walking in to the personal space he had given him just moments before. He placed both hands on either side of his face and stared right in to his eyes. "Listen to me…"

Otabek jumped to conclusions as he felt his heart drop. "You don't want to."

"That's not what I am saying. But I am saying this - I want you to be absolutely positive. I want you to think about your skating. Your career. It doesn't affect me as much as it would affect you. It may not happen, but it could and babies would be involved."

"If I am to have babies I want them to be ours, Yura. I've thought about it. Since Katsuki approached me with the words Omega I have thought about it every waking moment. We don't have a choice in our second gender, but we do have the choice of who to bond with. And since I have to go through this now I want it to happen. I don't want to put it off any more. Have any other complications arise. After this I will go back on the suppressants."

"Not if children are involved."

Otabek couldn't stop the smile from returning. "So you are agreeing with me?"

"I said you were mine, didn't I?" Yuri leaned closer, lips against Otabek's ear. "I will knot you so hard we will be joined for hours. l am going to pump you full of my seed..." As he let a hand wander to move across Otabek's stomach a moan came from the taller skater. "You like that, don't you? Imagining the days we'll share in your bed, in your nest...OUR nest…" A whimper came from Otabek and as he tilted his head to expose his neck Yuri buried his nose against the scent gland, a small growl escaping. "My Omega…"

This was the part that Otabek despised, loved and hated at the same time. When the second part of him took over and his vision went cloudy not knowing anything but wanting to be with Yuri. With his Alpha. He hadn't experienced it often. The first time they had talked about being together had been one of those times. He wasn't even in heat then, but the scent of Yuri had over taken him and he couldn't put rational thoughts together. That night had been incredible to say the least, but he preferred the times he could THINK. Heats were times he preferred to forget. Not that he had allowed himself many. Why the doctors kept giving him THAT look and scolded more than necessary. 

Right now all he knew was the scent of his Alpha so close and surrounding him, and the burning touches he felt as hands crept under his shirt. The sounds they were making for each other. 

Suddenly he heard Yuri's voice. "Beka...Beka...come back to me." 

Firm hands, long fingers, were clutching his shoulders tightly and he gasped lightly, taking in a full breath of air. 

A sigh of relief came from Yuri. "There you are. You *are* almost in preheat. I'm going to set the bath up for you, then you take a long hot soak while I finish unpacking. Okay?"

"You're my guest. I should be helping you."

"Babe, we're almost mates. Let me do my job and take care of you, okay?" Yuri reached up, lightly brushing fingers across Otabek's cheek. "We'll cook dinner together afterwards. But I didn't travel all the fucking way down here to help you and have you treat me like a fucking princess. Got it?"

Yuri definitely had a way with words, Otabek decided as he chuckled. "Well, since you phrased it so politely…"

Yuri slapped his arm. "Ugh...you are not funny. Come on!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, taking a detour to grab his suitcase from the hallway before they both headed to the bedroom. 

When Yuri stepped in to the room his senses were overwhelmed by the very scent of Otabek. The apartment had it, but it also had others around. The bedroom was like a sanctuary, completely and utterly private. He took another deep breath which may or may not have helped. He strangely felt like an intruder even though it wasn't the first time he had been in this room. Hell, the first time he had visited Otabek in his home town they had done a lot on that bed. 

His eyes flicked to the bed even now and he saw the beginning of a nest trying to be worked out. He could only imagine part of it was Otabek's eye for detail, but also trying to refuse what was happening.

It wasn't that either of them were against the whole second gender phenom. They just both had very strong thoughts about it. How both of them had a very structured life and this threw that into a spiral that felt very out of control. They spent most of their life working on that control that it was a difficult process to accept. 

They didn't care to share their presentation as most do just because they didn't want to lose that structure nor be seen as something that was aptly titled "second" gender. Of course they had been questioned, and teased, and all sorts of things, but they had stayed steadfast to their "no comment" answer. A rare few knew, like their coaches as on occasion it would affect their skating. But even they had been sworn to secrecy. It was just better that way.

But now, in this room, seeing the nest, Yuri had to keep his mind on track. This was a different world right now. One they would be living in for the next few days.

"Nice nest." Yuri couldn't stop his comment.

"You're not helping, you know." Otabek placed the suitcase near the bed.

"What? You can't take a compliment?"

"It's a mess and you know it." The tone was disgruntled and he crossed his arms as we looked at it.

"It'll be great when you are done." Yuri lightly touched his arm. "I'll be right back, okay?" 

He didn't wait for an answer as he went to the large bathroom connected to the room, doing his own business before setting every thing up as he promised. It didn't take long and as he re-entered the bedroom he saw Otabek still staring at the nest, but holding one of Yuri's shirts in his hand lightly sniffing it. Yuri's small travel suitcase was opened on the floor. A small smile came to the blonde's lips. 

Coming up behind him he removed his shirt, dangling it in front of him. "This one hasn't been washed yet." 

Otabek went still, having been caught doing exactly what he didn't want to be seen doing. Then he carefully took the offered shirt inhaling his boyfriend's scent. "How...how do you know exactly what to do?"

Yuri wrapped his arms around him from the back. "I've had to live through the old man's heats plenty of times. And I have to admit Piggy is one amazing Alpha. I picked up a few hints here and there." He softly kissed the shoulder before hooking his chin over it. "You're nest will be much better than his though."

He felt the body go stiff in his embrace. "You've seen another Omega's nest?"

"I *live* with them. It's not like I actively went looking or was invited." He tightened his hold around the strong body. "Babe...you are getting high strung and jumpy. Get that soak and we'll work this all out. I promise it won't be as bad as other times." He reached a hand up, letting his fingers graze through the short undercut and felt him relax again.

"You don't know it won't be bad." The words were quiet.

"Let's try then. I mean, how many have you had? This isn't your first."

"Three."

Yuri paused. "What?"

"Including my presenting heat...I've had three."

Yuri did a quick calculation in his head. "Beeekaaa…" He knew that wasn't enough times. They have them once a year and even if he was late presenting…

"Don't start, Yura…"

"Fuck, Beka...no wonder you're all messed up right now." He kept an arm around him, the other hand still playing in his hair, trying to keep the mood calm. 

"I just...I can't think right...I feel like something is wrong and know it's probably just my body trying to work itself out...and…"

"Hot bath now." Yuri playfully tugged at Otabek's shirt. "You'll feel better and maybe not stink so much."

"What do you mean *I* stink? You're the Alpha spreading your scent every where." Otabek turned around, grabbing Yuri into a tight hug he knew he enjoyed. Yuri had bemoaned he couldn't lift his Omega like he had seen other Alphas do, but Otabek didn't mind. Yuri always got him to somehow listen one way or another. They didn't have to follow the normal roles or expectations. "Mixed with stale airplane stench you should be the one dumped in the tub."

"I'll take a shower when you're done." Yuri tried to wrestle out of the hug, but knew it was useless. The best he could do was half pull off Otabek's tshirt in the struggle. 

"Come bathe with me."

"This is supposed to be relaxing for you."

"You're trying to strip me out of my clothes how relaxing is that?"

"I don't know." Yuri tried to sound seductive, but the tshirt stretched between them was a good cockblock. "How is it for you?"

Three seconds and Otabek let out a laugh that Yuri joined in on. "You're ridiculous."

"Fastidious is the word I think you are looking for." He watched as Otabek rolled his eyes.

"That too." In a blink, giving no time for thought Otabek stripped off the rest of his shirt, throwing it next to Yuri's on his attempt at nesting and then knelt down slightly, lifted Yuri by the thighs and carried him to the bathroom.

Yuri barely had time to give a squak of protest before he found himself seated on the small counter by the sink, Otabek bracing his arms on either side of him. They just stared at one another until Otabek surged forward, kissing him hard, too much teeth and tongue to be pretty. 

"God, I can't wait to mate you." Yuri breathed out as they separated, his mouth going directly to Otabek's neck. He licked a strip up before letting his teeth graze down the same path. Otabek grabbed his hips, pushing them together tighter. 

"Now?" The question was almost begged.

"Not yet." Yuri smoothed his hands across the strong chest in front of him, feeling the warmth emanating from the skin. He was beginning to believe the suppressants Otabek had taken was slowing down his brain from realizing what his body was doing. "You know waiting will make it worth it. Besides…" He gave a cocky grin. "I thought you weren't feeling like it till after dinner."

Otabek gave a small noise as he grinded against Yuri. "Maybe I changed my mind."

"The water is going to be cold before you get in." The reminder came.

"It can be warmed up." The hands that had been gripping hips moved to Yuri's waist, softly touching, not as demanding as one would think as the fingers hovered around his waistband.

Yuri tried not to laugh as they kissed, not wanting to upset his friend over any of this situation. He lightly pushed him away so he had room to slide off the counter. He heard Otabek give a small discontent noise until he realized what Yuri was up to. And he had to admit that was the first time he had sat under a sink counter giving someone a blow job. It was definitely not as sleazy as it sounded in his head when he thought about it. It was kinda hot even when he actually liked to see his boyfriend's face blissed out. 

It was over and done surprisingly (and yet unsurprisingly) fast and Otabek dropped to his knees, his fingers grabbing the counter, his head hung so his chin was touching his chest as he breathed heavily. "It's...happening…" His voice broke over the words.

Yuri gave a soft smile as his hands framed the other's face. "I know." 

"I...don't want it to." Otabek had his teeth tightly clenched. "Give me a suppressant...anything…"

"I can't. You know that is potentially harmful." Yuri tried to be as forceful as he could be while watching his boyfriend break in front of him. 

"I don't care right now." Otabek had his eyes tightly clenched and was trying to control his breathing.

"Listen to me. I am here. I will do everything I can to make this easy for you." He heard Otabek give a short humourless laugh. Yuri wrapped his arms around him, forcing them both to stand up. He helped Otabek step out of his pants and then led them to the waiting bath. He knew it was illogical, but he didn't want to let go of Otabek so forgo removing his jeans and stepped in to the tub still wearing them, settling them both down. He was behind Otabek and kept his arms around him. "I don't want it to sound like I am comparing, but no one wants to go through this. I had my rut just last month and ugh...they put me in a rut hotel because I was apparently making a scene. I almost lost it, Beka. I don't know why but…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there…" Whispered words were barely heard.

"What? Oh wait...no...that's not…"

"You don't want to share your rut with me?"

Yuri gave a low moan hearing those words and the images they created. "Fuck, babe...I would have loved you to be there. I may have ravished you though. I just...I just want you to know I am *here*. For you. And we'll get through this one way or another. I don't want you hurt in any way with those chemicals and I know we've all heard the stories and seen the news. If me fucking you for a few days makes it better than any of those dangers...let's give it a try."

"You're going to hate me."

"I've seen Omegas in heat before and I may be an asshole, but never to you...okay...maybe a few times. But I love you and no matter what happens during your heat I can't hate you for it." He casually let his fingers slide up and down Otabek's thighs. He could tell the Omega was growing hard again already and his skin was warmer than before. It was going to be a long night and it was just the beginning. "You're going to be in a fog and not really know what you are doing. It's okay. Really."

"Oh, Yura…" The tone was half sympathetic and half resigned. Otabek knew what inviting his boyfriend meant. The leap of faith he had taken when he dialed the number. Both he and Yuri had trust issues in common. It took awhile to break down the many layered walls they had built up over the years. They just seemed to fit so well together he almost didn't have a second thought about having him here. But…"You don't know how much I loathe myself during heat."

"Because you're whiney and hormonal and want fucked every minute? Because you don't remember how you beg for an Alpha to fill you up, but you let yourself think about how horrible you sound doing exactly that? Because it interrupts practice and all you want to think about is ice skating but your brain won't let you because your body is screaming for some Alpha dick?" Yuri tried not to snort out a laugh after the last phrase, but when he heard Otabek do just that and relax in his arms he let himself chuckle. "As long as it's my cock you are craving I don't give a shit."

"Promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"No photos. Not one selfie."

Yuri paused. He was kinda obsessed with just that. But it was a private time and he wasn't even that much of an asshole. Except…"Let me have one. After we bond. Let me take one of us together with your fresh mark."

There was a brief silence. "...alright…"

Yuri kissed the nape of his neck. "It'll be beautiful, I promise." 

"You're going to send it to them, aren't you." Not even a question. Otabek wasn't that stupid.

Yuri bit his tongue. "If you don't want me to no. But might as well announce it all to them right?"

"Alright."

"Can I send it to that idiot Beta? He'll be so fucking jealous!"

Otabek groaned. "Yuri, let's not share it to the world just yet. And if you send it to JJ that is exactly what will happen."

"...okaaaay…" Yuri rolled his eyes. Leave it to Otabek to be right.

"He's still mildly upset he didn't present as an Alpha."

"Isn't everyone?" Yuri snorted.

"...no…" Otabek's voice was quiet and it made Yuri smile as he wrapped his arms around the body in front of him, holding him tight.

There was a silence that filled the room, just a soft, gentle quietness as the water began to cool down and they faced the fact they had to get up and move. Yuri didn't want to because Otabek had finally relaxed enough he wasn't all wound up, but it wasn't wise to sit in cold water either. 

Then Otabek interrupted the silence with the most unromantic statement - "Are you still wearing your jeans?"

Yuri couldn't stop himself from laughing. He tried to hold back, even hid his face against Otabek's shoulder to try to hide it. Nothing worked. "I...didn't want to let you go." His words were said quietly.

"Yura...that is the most ridiculous...romantic...thing ever." The fact his boyfriend entered the bath and sat there for who knows how long in wet jeans just to hold him...Otabek's damn hormonal emotions made him want to cry. "Thank you for being here."

"There's no where else I belong."

That did it. Otabek felt his cheeks get wet from tears that he had been holding back. The emotions of not wanting to enter this heat, to the relief of knowing his boyfriend - his best friend - was there with him, to the stupid romantic things Yuri did unknowingly. It was too much. He felt Yuri's arms tighten even more around him and some softly whispered words of comfort acknowledged but not completely heard filled the room. 

Soft, light kisses were pressed against his skin and Otabek felt himself shiver. "We need to get you dried off." Yuri some times was very practical and responsible. 

"I'm not the one wearing wet jeans." The fact was pointed out even as Otabek used the barely lukewarm water to wash the sticky tears from his face.

"Do you have plans to help with that?" Yuri could also be very coy and flirty.

Otabek reached over to let the water out from the tub. "Are you saying my big, strong Alpha needs help with taking off his pants?" 

"Fucking jerk." Yuri playfully slapped him before untangling himself from around his boyfriend. Climbing out of the tub was less than graceful and his jeans dripped a small river across the floor. He made a disgusted noise before turning around planning to help Otabek from the tub. What he saw made his eyes widen and a small smile come to his lips.

Otabek was half crouched in the tub, the last of the water going down the drain. His skin glistened with droplets that made Yuri's mouth go dry. The look in the dark brown eyes was complete mischievous with a tinge of lust. It wasn't that Yuri didn't know what would happen next. It was simply allowing his Alpha self to accept this game they had played many times. The Omega was never the hunter, but Otabek had this habit of initiating a game of chase and Yuri couldn't deny the thrill it gave him inside. 

One small growl from Otabek and Yuri was off with a shout, leaving a trail of water as he ran out of the room. The apartment was more grand in the decor than the size. Which left them little room to run and all the dangers of breaking something. The first time this had happened they had knocked over a lamp and left photo frames tilted on the wall. Yuri knew the objects to avoid that were sentimental and wouldn't go over well if destroyed and made a wide circle around them as he ran out of the bedroom into the living space.

Some times he could move fast enough and leap over the couch to surprise the stalking Omega, but he slipped once on the water his jeans still insisted on dripping every where and he was stupid enough to glance back and see Otabek. The sight of him completely unclothed, glistening, was like some god to Yuri and he faltered before he could make it to the next corner. 

Regaining his senses for a brief moment he spun around into the kitchen, feeling fingers graze his arm, the sensation leaving a burning trail. They never spoke while they chased, but their glances said everything they need to know.

They were facing each other across the small table Otabek insisted on fitting into the tiny room. Eyes boring in to each other. And Yuri made a fatal mistake and spoke - "I thought you didn't want to fuck in the kitchen." It was cocky and so sure of himself that he literally yelped as Otabek sprang at him.

They made it out of the kitchen and almost to the couch before Otabek finally caught up with Yuri's quickness, arms going around the thin waist. As graceful as they were on the ice, this never ended up in anything but a mass of limbs and a harsh crash to the floor. They barely winced at the impact as lips met, arms encircled bodies, and instinct took over. It was a matter of minutes and Yuri was out of his jeans, inside Otabek, and they both lost themselves so quickly they lay panting on the floor together. 

Tender fingers sifted through golden locks as they stared at one another. "Maybe this won't be so bad this time." Otabek's voice was soft and Yuri gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry for being so rough." He hadn't even properly prepped him before slamming inside and he wanted to kick himself for being so indelicate. 

"It was fine." A light kiss was placed on Yuri's nose. "Don't think I haven't been preparing myself for this week." 

Yuri gave a laugh before pressing himself against the strong body, burying his face against the neck, taking in the strong scent that was intoxicating to him. "Fuck, your scent is making my head spin."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Babe, remember when I said I would probably ravish you in my rut? That may still happen during your heat." Yuri couldn't stop tongue and lips from gliding over the scent gland he had his nose pressed against. He held back full on biting, but nipped once or twice receiving small moans from Otabek. "Let's get off the floor, take a quick shower to clean up, and then we can work on your nest."

"Want to stay right here." The low voice mumbled, snuggling closer.

"It's going to get uncomfortable real fast."

"Already uncomfortable. Can't be any worse."

Yuri knew Otabek meant his heat and gave a sympathetic sigh before brushing fingers through the dark hair. It was going to get worse...a lot worse...

***

Yuri woke up feeling too hot, an arm and a leg were wrapped around him from behind and he heard a small whimper muffled against his hair. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was and make sure he didn't make any sudden moves. It seemed Otabek was still asleep but he also knew that wouldn't last long. 

He remembered hearing the sounds of Omegas in heat and at most of those times he had shuddered, desperate to get away. But they also were not his chosen mate. He could only guess how he would react now. Overprotective and possessive. 

They had spent a short while on trying to fix the nest Otabek was never satisfied with, and now were curled in its confines. Falling asleep had been easy. Waking up would not be comfortable. 

As predicted Otabek had passed through pre-heat quickly, most likely due to the extra pills he had taken, and now the heat emanating off the body behind him was almost unbearable. The arm around him tightened. "Yura…Yura...please make it stop…" Words were breathed into his hair.

He reached back, entangling slender fingers into hair that was already damp with sweat. "Shhh...soon." It may have been a hollow promise, but he had to say something. He felt Otabek bury his face against his neck inhaling deeply. "Tell me what I smell like. And if you say stale airplane air I'll smack you." There it was. The grin against his skin. 

He remembered watching Katsuki as he talked Victor through the beginning stages of his heat. How he would ask easy questions, ones to calm the nerves and bring a smile to his face. Yuri was glad he was good with observations. He probably should have asked, but never told them how or even if he had presented and that would probably be a dead giveaway if he started looking for help. Then again Katsuki wasn't exactly dumb...

"You smell of mint and ice and calmness." 

"Are you telling me I smell like a fucking ice rink?" He felt the puff of air of a chuckle.

"It smells like home."

That phrase alone shattered Yuri's heart. It was so emotionally filled, so honest, he almost choked on his next words. "Do...you like waking up to me in the morning?"

A soft kiss was placed on his skin, it seared the spot where it touched. "You are the worst morning person I know. You hate the alarm clock. Barely speak properly for me to understand. Whine. Steal the blankets. But want the bathroom first." Otabek paused. "I wouldn't change any of that." 

"You are the biggest asshole ever." Yuri couldn't hide the laughter in his insult. 

"What is it like to live with me?" The question was asked.

Yuri didn't even hesitate. "As if I belong."

"God, Yuri, quit making me so emotional." Otabek hugged him tighter.

Yuri wanted to pull away. Normally he enjoyed having his boyfriend be his own little heater, but right now the warmth was almost too much. But he didn't pull away. Otabek was already emotionally unstable and disliked his heats to a point Yuri hadn't seen before. He didn't want to make the situation worse. "You're emotional because you're a big sap." 

"Don't pretend you hate it."

"Who says I'm pretending?"

Another chuckle. "You are too easy to read, tiger."

"Oh boy, now we're bringing out pet names. Whatcha fishing for?" 

"Who's the biggest asshole here?" Otabek used Yuri's previous words against him.

Yuri gave a dramatic sigh. "Wound me to the core!"

"What have you been reading?"

"Contrary to popular belief you are not the only book worm in this room. I know how to read."

"I know. I see you on your phone all the time."

"Haha, funny man here."

"What put you in such a good mood Mr. Grumpy In the Morning?"

Yuri turned in the arms to face him, pressing himself closer. "I traveled thousands of miles to be with the man I love. I don't see why that's even a question." 

A sharp intake of breath. A few drops of wetness fallen on his face. A shuddering breath. Yuri knew Otabek was crying again. He wasn't an emotional man, Yuri knew it was the crazy hormones that took over their senses. He secretly still hadn't overcome the embarrassment he felt when Yakov of all people had sent him to a rut hotel because he was "out of control". A man who was used to the mood swings that were Yuri Plisetsky had sent him away. When he had woken up there it was a rude awakening. He wasn't mad at his coach. He had done the right thing. It just stung that he could lose himself like that. 

He was slowly understanding what Otabek must be feeling.

Yuri softly ran his fingers over warm skin, hearing a content sigh every now and then. They had gone to bed naked as both had decided what was the point. But as his one hand wandered down and he was ready to squeeze his boyfriend's fine ass a bigger hand stopped him. He looked up puzzled.

"Not yet." Otabek said quietly. "I'm sorry...it's just…"

Yuri didn't hesitate to remove his hand, bringing it up to brush against the side of Otabek's face. "It's okay. You tell me when." 

Mentally he had to admit he was mildly frustrated. He could SMELL the other's heat, knew slick was starting to slide down his leg, and a WANT for his chosen mate was getting rather strong. But he held himself in check. He had promised to make this an easy heat for Otabek and he was determined to keep his word. He didn't know how Otabek handled his other heats and now felt the wrong time to ask, but he suddenly realized how much he *didn't* know. 

"I...I don't know if I'll even know." Otabek admitted. "Just...be patient. I know it's not your strong point..."

"Hush you." Yuri gave a laugh. "I'm trying!" He then softly kissed him. "Teach me."

"About what?"

"About you. How to please you. To get you through this."

"You've never failed to please me, Yura. Just love me. Make me yours."

"Oh trust me, I have full intentions to do just that. But not yet. It's not time yet. They say you should wait at least two days and then you will know." He heard a small whine come from his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Two days? Two days of full on heat? I may die before then."

"Now who is being dramatic?" 

"Have you ever had a heat, Yuri?"

"Babe, that isn't fair." 

"No. It's not." 

Yuri bit his tongue. Otabek was right. It wasn't fair for him to say such things. He cupped the face in front of his. "Okay. Listen. We take this one step at a time. I *know* your past pre-heat. That's over. Now let's see how the rest goes. I understand your fear. But you also don't have a regular heat. Things could be different. Move faster. Move slower. I'm ready to face this with you. Are you ready to face it with me?"

A kiss. Then another. "I trust you, Yura."

That's all it took before Yuri was engulfed in strong arms and pulled tighter against the body he loved. Tender touches and soft kisses occupied their time until the Omega fell asleep. Yuri didn't move, listening to the heart beat where his head laid on the chest. The steady rhythm of his breathing. He slowly counted the minutes before he knew a sudden, rude awakening would happen.

***

"YURA!" 

The scream shook Yuri awake. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, but that mattered little at this point. Otabek was gasping as if short of breath, his skin glistened with sweat but he seemed to be shaking with chills.

Aside from educational videos Yuri had never witnessed this before. He was stunned at first, but then worry overcame him. "I'm here. I'm here!" He felt himself repeating, letting his hand move damp hair from Otabek's forehead. 

"It hurts." He gasped out, curling up into a ball. 

Yuri shuffled closer, shoving away any uncertainty as he continued to stroke the dark hair, his other hand lightly gliding across hot skin. "Breathe. Slowly. Can you hear me?" A nod was his answer. "I'm here. I'll always be here." 

Otabek hid his face in his arms, biting his lip to keep himself from sobbing. He was still on the brink where his brain was just outside the fog, still able to think and be embarrassed by what was happening. Embarrassed and in pain. More than he could remember from last time. It had been a couple years. He had been warned. Multiple times. If he kept putting it off it could be more painful, last longer, make him infertile. But he knew he wouldn't be able to live through another alone like he did. 

But Yuri was here, he kept reminding himself. He was here and they would be bonding in just a few days. The thought calmed him. Then he smelled a calming scent, one that he couldn't remember from before and he breathed deeply. It was Yuri he realized.

He looked up and saw those beautiful eyes looking at him. "You smell good, Yuri. Different than normal."

A smile broke across the delicate face. "Do I?" He leaned closer. The pale hair brushing against skin. "I'm glad. Because you smell good enough to eat." A blush across tan skin came as the grin turned impish. "Can I taste?" He gave a laugh as he saw the blush grow darker. "Bashful? Now?"

Otabek sighed as fingers and lips played against his skin. He was needy, but not to the unbearable point. He couldn't deny Yuri though. He never could. 

"How are you feeling?" A whisper came to his ear.

"Good." And he was. The pain was there, but Yuri was doing a good job of making him forget that. 

"Want to feel better?" The words were seductive, with promises of things they had yet to experience. Yuri pushed him on to his back and straddled his thighs. "Someone is eager."

"Could you...not point that out." It was a struggle for Otabek to say those words. The fact his body turned against him and he was painfully obviously turned on by just Yuri breathing. It made him focus too much on what was happening. 

Yep, Yuri had a lot to learn about this. He laid down on top of his partner, hearing a small needy groan come from the lips he now softly kissed. "You normally like it."

"I know...it's...it feels like a reminder. And I...want to enjoy this as much as I can. If...that makes sense?" He had trouble placing it in to words. He never talked a lot except around Yuri. Conversations were easy with him. But right now every time he brought something up about his heat he found it difficult to explain.

"You just tell me what feels right and doesn't and we'll make it work. Simple. Just like skating."

Otabek was surprised he could laugh. "Only you would say skating was simple."

"Well, it does require a lot of practice." And there it was. The coyness. "Should we have a few practice rounds?"

"God, Yura, practice your pick up lines." But he laughed again, and it made him feel good he could laugh during his heat. 

***

The laughter didn't last for long. They had a nice few rounds of intimacy and one hard core hour which made them both exhausted that they could finally sleep. But when Otabek woke up again he knew some thing wasn't right. Or maybe it was. He had put off his heat for two years. Maybe he had forgotten what it felt like. Except for the nightmares of how it had gone horribly wrong. 

He wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but those thoughts kept invading his mind. How everyone had told him to reach out to an anonymous Alpha. How he would never be able to survive his heat without one. How he had been determined to do it alone and they had called him a fool to do such. 

He had locked himself away, not answering his phone, not reaching out to anyone. He had remembered vaguely someone knocking on his door and figured it was his coach wondering why he was skipping practice a week before competition. It had lasted so long, no relief ever coming, he had begun to doubt himself. Then he was angry. He should have just kept with his suppressants. Ignored the doctors warnings. 

The first phone call he remembered answering afterwards was from Yuri asking if he had fallen off the face of the earth and died without telling him. 

"...Yuri…" He heard himself whimper. 

Then he felt a body press against his side, a head upon his shoulder, and finally relief as a smaller hand, with long delicate fingers that were very familiar with him wrapped themselves around him. "Shhh..I'm here, babe." 

Yuri had originally complained how much he disliked pet names. Made it clear the first time Otabek had called him "tiger", but he noticed the small smile when he was called that and also had noted how much Yuri loved to call him "babe". That's all it took right now for him to come in a hot wave. He sighed in relief as short lived as it was as his body continued to go through the motions of the heat.

The hand kept touching him. Giving him relief when needed and then just tenderly inbetween. He wanted to cry by how loving every touch was, how careful and needed it was. All doubt of whether calling his boyfriend had been a bad idea were vanished. He could face this with him no doubt. 

"You doing okay?" Yuri's voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"Thank you for being here." He got out without crying, or sounding needy.

"You're doing great." Yuri kissed him lightly. 

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm not done yet."

"Oh, I know. Don't worry, we'll be ready."

And it did seem that way. It took several more hours before he started to slip in and out of clear thought. In the back of his mind he knew how he called for his Alpha, whined with need, never feeling the relief he was expecting. But this time he didn't feel the dread as before, the embarrassment of letting his second gender take over. Yuri was nothing but supportive, making sure they both enjoyed this beyond the carnal need and desires. 

Yuri tried his best to keep up. Once hand jobs weren't enough he did every thing he knew Otabek liked. He couldn't figure out how he wasn't over stimulated by now. Just when he thought he was quiet and slipped out to get a protein bar and more water, he would hear him calling out again. He did get water and other liquids into Otabek, but it was impossible to get him to eat. 

He tried to remember if Victor ever ate during his heats. He had never been present for one as Yuuri always sent him away not wanting two Alphas in the house at the time. But they talked about it so often (to his disgust) he figured one of them would say something. 

Otabek was fitfully sleeping, half laying on Yuri, a content sound coming from him as Yuri carded his fingers through the dark hair. He also decided he wanted to go to the next appointment with Otabek. He wanted to hear what the doctors said to him. It wasn't that he didn't trust his chosen mate to tell him everything. *He* needed to be educated. Needed to know what was happening without snooping through dirty websites. What he knew from his Alpha classes he had signed up for and the information he had gleaned from Yuuri Otabek's heat was not completely normal with how he was acting. 

Yuri swallowed. What if children did come from this? Could they? Would they be okay? His thoughts were interrupted as Otabek stirred as if feeling Yuri's private thoughts. 

"What color would their eyes be?" A deep murmur was heard.

"Hm…?" Yuri asked, wondering if he had been talking aloud about children and Otabek had heard.

"I want our children to have your beautiful eyes, Yuri."

"The eyes of a soldier?" He continued to let his fingers play in the dark stands. 

"No...those are yours...the beauty of the hardships you've endured." He sighed, and Yuri swore he must be sleep talking. "I want...our children...to have the happy eyes...of the sky meeting the sea…"

"You are such a sap." But Yuri kissed the top of his head. 

***

When it happened it wasn't like what he had been told. Wasn't like any of those silly stories he had spent time reading when he was in the mood. It was hot, rapid and completely needy. Yuri had thought there would be some talking, but all there was were desperate noises, lustful sounds, along with the atmosphere just being too hot and almost too much. 

At this point he didn't even need to prep Otabek, between the slick and all the times they had already been at it made him ready enough. They had talked prior how they wanted this which was good foresight considering all things. Yuri was in him and knotting before he could think, his own eye sight going white with pleasure. His second nature took over and he bit hard and deep into the soft spot between Otabek's shoulder and neck.

He heard his name screamed out, the chant of "alpha" falling from Otabek's lips before they both collapsed. They were still connected by his knot, but he gently kissed the new wound that would later be the mark of their bond. "My Omega…" He whispered. "My Mate. My love…" His hand wandered down to gently spread his fingers across the tone muscles of Otabek's stomach. A small sob came from the Omega. "Shhh...it's over."

"I love you, Yura…" He was able to choke out before completely collapsing.

"I love you too, babe. I love you too…" Yuri softly kissed him, falling asleep himself to the sound of steady breathing. 

***

Yuri was woken up by a soft humming and lips lightly grazing his skin. He gave a small grumble. "Morning, beautiful." Otabek's voice was warm and tender. 

"Mmm…'orning…" He yawned. "How ya feelin'?" 

Otabek chuckled. "You owe me a backrub for as sore as I feel." 

"Then I did my job well." Yuri rubbed his eyes with a goofy smile. 

"I better have a whole litter of pups with what it feels like you did to me." 

In a blink Yuri flipped over, tackling Otabek on to his back, both of them laughing. "You should have called me before. That was totally worth going through with you."

"Was it?"

Yuri leaned down kissing the area he had bit the previous night. "A hundred times yes."

"You didn't get your selfie."

"Eh...we look a mess. We can take one once I clean you up. And don't you dare tell me *I* smell!" He smiled as Otabek laughed. A real laugh. And all his worries vanished. 

"You smell...of mint...and ice...and home…"

"And you smell like MY Omega." Yuri couldn't stop himself from kissing him again. And it lead into a few more hours spent in the nest.

***

_ Hey, Katsudon. Thanks for being an amazing Alpha and helping even when you didn't know it. Don't you dare tell the Old Man I said that! _

Otabek glanced at the glowing screen, message still unsent. Yuri had dozed off, jaw slightly slack, thumb still hovering over the send button. 

Attached was the photo Yuri had finally taken of them. He tried to argue it was artsy GQ. Otabek said it was straight up porn magazine material. Neither could deny it looked good though. They were freshly showered, Otabek sitting on the edge of the bed, towel draped across his lap. Yuri was kneeled behind him, arms wrapped around the broad chest, one hand rested lower, fingers splayed across Otabek's abdomen, the other wrapped upwards resting on his shoulder. Yuri's eyes were clearly seen above the bond mark that Otabek had to tilt his head slightly to be visible "properly" Yuri had said. But those eyes...staring straight out of the screen, the color sparkling, a clear message in them - MINE.

Otabek had to remind himself to get a copy and print it out. 

He smiled before reaching over to let the message reach the intended recipient. 

Then as an after thought typed out an extra message and hit send -  _ Otabek says thank you as well... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
